Killer House
by clarkLover1
Summary: It has different people in it.Only has Clark lois and Lana. Aslo it has Johnny storm and Sue, too. Clois, JohLana.


**A long whirling driveway leading to a house that hasn't even began to touch the modern world. Completely surrounded by nature as though a just painting of a house on a very silent hill. **

**A loud roaring of a SUV speeding up the eroding driveway. As they came to the house the SUV, came to a squeaking halt. As Johnny, Sue, Clark, Lois, and Lana got out of the SUV to see an untouched landscape before them. The sounds of the wilderness surrounded them.**

"**Johnny, now where did you say you bought this house?" Sue questioned as if to figure why her brother does these stupid things. They just started unpacking from them moving in with their friends, after their parents got into a horrible accident. They went with their friends and moved here, for comfort.**

"**Uhhh…," Johnny said trying to find the right information in the back of his mind, "I got it for free, remember? The owner's died, and their grandchildren didn't want it." **

"**It needs a little work." Clark blankly said.**

"**A 'little'?" Lois questioning why they had to move here, to the country from civilization. She didn't want to leave the house on the beach but Clark did, and she wasn't going to make a fight out of it. Besides, she could get away from the modern live of the world. **

**Clark walked over to her and hugged her. "You know what? How about you girls go and pick your rooms. And we'll take what's left."**

"**Okay." The three girls screamed. Clark and Johnny covered their ear as if their screams could shatter glass. **

"**Love you." Lois said before she kissed Clark on the cheek.**

"**Lana, don't I get one, too?" Johnny, almost heartbrokenly said. Lana smiled, and turned to kiss Johnny. The three girls from there ran to the house to beat each other from the best room in the old forgotten house. **

**Lana was the first one in the house, as she looked around. There wasn't much. Straight ahead was the stair case to the second floor. To the left there was a living room, with still some old furniture. Their furniture wasn't coming until tomorrow afternoon. She couldn't wait to get rid of the smelly old grandma furniture. To the right, was a dinning room, a table fit for seven and just above the table was old candle lighting fixers. Lana started to touch the things that had big thick chucks of dust. **

**Lois and Sue both came at the same time. When they saw Lana, no even noticing that they where their. Lois and Sue looked at each other. **_**You know what I'm thinking?**_** Lois thought to herself. They both nodded. As they tip toed into the house.**

**Lana went through an arch way that leads to the kitchen. It was nice. As it looked older than it was. Johnny said it has been built 70 years before our time. Johnny also said that the others who wanted this house came and left the next morning. They said it was haunted. **_**Haunted? Ha... **_**Lana thought smiling at the thought. Lois and Sue got ready to attack. "BOO!" Lois and Sue screamed. Lana jumped almost to the ceiling.**

"**Are you trying to scare me half to death or what?" Lana shockingly said. **

"**No." Sue assumed.**

"**Possibly." Lois whispered, rolling her eyes.**

"**YES!!!" Lois and Sue screamed unison and jumped right on top of Lana. Lana let a little scream out.**

**Out side, Clark and Johnny were unpacking the big SUV. The SUV was going to be shipped back to California. As it would take awhile for it to reach it. They moved to the back country of Montana. **

"**So you and Lois are getting pretty serous. You guys are such a good couple." Johnny said before lifting a heavy box out of the rear of the SUV.**

"**Yeah, hey… what's with you dating her sister?" Clark looks at him with his slide glance. Clark only found out they were dating, 2 years ago, at a Christmas party. He was so stunned that his bud didn't tell him that they were dating.**

"**Hey, you found out first hand, remember? And Lois should have told you." Johnny said as an expression of sadness crossed his face. **_**It was you'll own fault when you found out. And we were just being friendly. And I really can't believe Lois didn't tell him. I still don't see what he sees in her any ways… **_**Johnny thought as anger rose up from the pit of his stomach. He could never figure Clark out even though, people talked as though they were brothers. Johnny not evening noticing that Clark was talking to him so he snapped back to reality. **

"**Hey. Are you going to stay in la la land or are you going to help me unpack this big dump SUV?" Clark questioned. Johnny shook his head and smiled a little. With this Clark threw a box straight at his chest. Clark smiled as the box hit Johnny, **_**I think that scared him a little... **_**Clark thought. The box fell on its side on Johnny's toe. Johnny then gave Clark a confused look and threw his hands out. Clark smiled amused again, pointing to the box with hands crossed, "You know you're supposed to catch it?" Clark chuckled a little. **

"'…**you know you're supposed to catch it…'" Johnny said in a mockingly voice. As his picked up the box, he thought, **_**you are so mean to me… **_**Waving his head from side to side.**

**Inside, Sue, Lana and Lois started up the uneven stairs. Lana second, then Sue last. Putting Lois in the lead, step on one, it creaked a slow low tone and the girls jumped. But they stopped their self's. Looking at each other, they shared a giggle. Then went forward adventure on the horror- like stairs, keeping their eyes one the top…wondering…pondering, what might be up there. As they reached the final stair to the top, they saw three hallways, in three DIFFERENT directions. The girls shrugged at each other.**

"**I'll take this one," Lois said pointing to the one right in front of them, "Lana, you take the one on the left, and Sue, take the one on the right. And well meet back here if there are no bedrooms down one of theses halls. But I doubt there will be any problem." They nodded their heads in agreement. They split into the directions Lois gave them, afraid of what they might see, they all glanced back over their shoulders to look if they were safe. As it was getting dark outside and the house getting darker, quieter. The sounds of the animals started to die down and let the nocturnal animals take over for the night was beginning to set in. **

**Lana crept quietly down the west wing. Pictures of people were still hanging on the walls. Lana walked over to the first picture on the left. **

**It was a lady in her thirties. On the bottom of the portrait there was a description that read:**

_**Erma Sarmtington. Wife of a farmer. Born-1895, died-1937. **_

_**Weird. That's only means that she was only 42 when she died?**_** "That can't be right?" Lana spoke in a whispering confusion. Then, she understood... Lana's heart started to race at a thousand beats per minute. She backed away a little from the portrait of the woman, still stuck, straining blankly at her. Lana then took one more step back. "AHHHH!!!..." screamed Lana.**

**Lois was having fun, from her own standards, the hallway was in almost complete darkness. She had to have her hands in front of her so she wouldn't trip. Feeling the wall, she found a door knob. "Got you," Lois smiled to herself in the empty hungry darkness. She tried to turn the knob… it was locked, "Darn it!" she screamed it as softy as she could to herself.**

"**Ahhhh!"**

"**Lana?" Lois stuttered, "LANA!" Lois screamed as she turned back from which she came.**

**Sue having brought her cell phone into the house, used it as a flashlight. This actually worked. She made her way down the hallway swiftly as she could. Trying not to get booed like they scared Lana.**

**She found a door, which only took 2 seconds to find; it was on the right. On the Door carved into the wood, wrote:**

**Erma Sarmtington's room.**

_**That's weird?**_** Sue thought questioning if she should open the door or not. She decided quickly, as she started turning the knob…**

"**Ahhh!!"**

"**Lana!" Sue quickly took her hand of the knob as fast as she put it on. "Lana, hold on!" **_**God please help me!**_** Sue thought as she turned herself away from the door and going the way she had came from, using her cell phone to guide her way.**

"**Ahhh!" screamed Lana. She turned around to see what she had bump into that scared her this time.**

"**Lana? Why you yelling?"**

**That tone. **_**Johnny?**_** Lana thought. "Johnny?" whispered Lana, "is that you?"**

**Johnny turned on his flashlight and shone it on his face that had a big grin from ear to ear. "The one and only, baby." he whispered back, "There's Clark too." Johnny shone the flashlight on Clark. Clark gave Lana a sheep-ish wave, "Awww, you made him all tingly inside," Johnny shrugged up his shoulders, "we just dropped by to give you a little scare." Johnny said using his hands as though they were monsters.**

"**That wasn't funny, Johnny." Anger rose as Lana said Johnny's name, "You two almost scared me half to death." Lana anger rose as she slapped Johnny, but not really hard. **

"**Ow! That hurt." Johnny whispered to Lana. It didn't hurt, but he didn't want Lana's feelings to get hurt.**

"**Lana? Are you okay?" Lois voice came from the darkness. Johnny used the flashlight to see where Lois was.**_** Of course, right next to Clark…**_** Johnny thought, as he rolled his eyes. **

"**Yea, I'm okay. Johnny and Clark were scaring me like you and Sue did on me earlier." Lana explained. **

**Lois looked at Clark hard. **_**Nice job…**_** thought Lois. "And what was Clark in all this?" raising an eyebrow at him, "Well?"**

**Clark looked around a little. **_**I hate it when you do this…**_** Clark thought. "I just play a witness who takes all the pictures of the unsuspecting victims." Clark finally had the gust to look at Lois. But instead of a frown there was a little small smile on her face. It faded quickly and turned into a frown.**

**Lois trying not to laugh at this hilarious situation, "Clark how could you?" Johnny was giggling because Clark just got busted by his girlfriend. "Johnny, you too." Johnny smile and giggling quickly faded, "you are in so much trouble... come here and I'll give you both a slap on the face, okay?" Lois couldn't hold in the laughter any longer, "Hahahaha!"**

**Lana following what Lois said to make sure that these two hooligans would get what they greatly deserved, but when she heard that last sentence, she flipped out, "That's not funny Lois!" Lana screamed, squeaking a little, at her big sister. Lois had always picked on Lana since they were small. Johnny finally noticing that his baby sister wasn't with them, Johnny asked, "Where's Sue?"**

**In unison the group pointed at each other and said, "I thought she was with you?"**

"**Oh no," Johnny said scared of where his little sister. As they started turning to see if she was in the east wing, the four of them heard a voice behind them, "I just like to say, this is pay back for last years 'lets leave Sue' prank." **

"**Sue! Thank goodness!" Johnny went over and hugged his sister. **

**On a video tape TV, "Sue! Thank goodness!" The man goes and hugs the women named 'Sue'. **

**The man who watched said to him self in a low deep voice, "So, the games begin." Looking, unblinking at the screen.**

"**Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Johnny said having one hand on each of her arms. "Do you hear me?"**

**Trying not to look into her big brother's eyes, she tried to break free of his most surprisingly tight grip. **_**He's been working out…**_** Sue thought. "Yeah, I hear you. Can we just find rooms and go to bed? I'm tried." Sue looked at the others. **_**They look so tried from traveling. Like zombies...**_** sue thought to herself. **

"**Sure." Johnny whispered to Sue as a hug. **

**Clark trying to stay on the track, "did any of you girls find a hallway with rooms in it?" Clark asked, talking mainly to the girls. Although, he thinks Johnny is considered to be a girl. The girls looked at each other. "Lois?"**

"**I did find only one room, but the door was locked tight." Lois said strongly.**

"**But that can't be right? These entire doors are unlocked." Johnny said almost shouting it. **_**There's no way that door could be locked. She's lying…**_** Johnny thought.**

"**Johnny, it was locked. Not unless you wanted me to kick it in?" Lois playfully said. Lois raised her eyebrow waiting for the answer from Johnny's stupid 'always unlocked' story, "Well?"**

"**Well…" Johnny started to say after 3 minutes of waiting, but Sue cut in before he could say anything more. **_**Just in the nick of time…**_** Johnny smiled at the thought. **

"**Well I did find a door but wasn't able to open because," Sue looked at Lana Hard, "Lana screamed and I had to come to HER rescue." **

"**It's a start." Clark said leading the group down to the east wing of the old house.**

**As the group got to the door, it was already open. **_**I didn't even turn the knob enough to open it…**_** Sue thought to herself. Sue stuttered out, "Tha… that wasn't open whe… when I was here." The four looked at her, once again trying not to think that something was wrong with this house.**

"**Sue, doors just don't open by their selves. If they did, well, we would be all 'high in society'." Johnny explained. **_**They don't know anything…**_** Johnny thought proudly of himself.**

"**Dude, where did you get that dump information from?" Clark asked. **_**I don't know why I have to ask a question if I already know the answer…**_** Clark thought.**

**Johnny sounding embarrassed started looking at his shoes, "On a stupid cereal box." As soon as he said that the four others laughed at him, even Lana, "It's not funny. The most important thing that I found out was that people learn more on a cereal box than in a class room." Johnny squealed. **

"**Yeah, right." Clark laughed out as he smacked Johnny on the head, "Are you dump or just plain stupid?" The girls giggled. **

"**First, ow. Second, lets just get to bed so we can lug all of our stuff in the house. Johnny pointed to the open door. It was a dark room with no lights turned on. "Ladies first." Johnny said with a smirk on his face. The girls looked at each other almost asking which one of them would go first. "What?" Johnny looked into the room, making sure that there was nothing wrong, "You girly, girls to scared to go into a big scary dark room? When there are two muscular men right behind you?" Johnny asked then looked back at Clark who, which in a weird way, had the biggest smile on his face.**

**Clark seeing everyone staring at him he adds, "Yes Johnny. How about Johnny stays in the front and I'll stay in the back? That way, if for any reason, there is something wrong with this room it will only take Johnny." They all stare at Clark confused as there thoughts were almost connected, **_**what is the matter with you…,**_** "What? Fine…only for tonight." Clark took the front of them, "Tomorrow we'll pick our rooms but, tonight, WE SLEEP!" Clark rose up his finger high in the air. The group giggled then went in, with Clark in the lead. **

**Lois, just realizing that their stuff was out, she asked, "What about our stuff? What happens if it rains?" Clark turned to Lois and to answer her questions, "Johnny and I put tarps over everything."**

"**Okay" Lois said surprised that Clark would do that. **_**That was surprising…**_**Lois thought as all of them just fell asleep on the old warm floor. **

**The birds started chirping as the morning of day light began to awaken. Clark, found to be awaken first, but not awaken for the day, Clark sensed that something wasn't right, he woke up with a start. He was in a different room of he pictured it when all of them, went to sleep in that room. As he looked around, he realized what was left of the room was a little boys room. The walls were covered with faded baseballs. To his left was a dresser; on it was a baseball glove. The ball was in the bottom draw… Clark opened the bottom draw. His eyes widened, his heart racing. As quickly as he'd woken up he got out of the really small bed; stepping backwards towards the door, not even... **


End file.
